My Lullaby
by Phillip Clark
Summary: After the birth of Arkadimon, GranDracmon does a bit of contemplating...


Digimon is the property of Toei Entertainment, and The Lion King II and "My Lullaby" are the property of Disney. I don't own either of them, nor will I in the foreseeable future.

This is a songfic set to Twilight Archangel's story, "Flames of Destiny." It's an Adventure/Tamers/Frontier crossover that has all three teams taking on GranDracmon, the Digimon King of Vampires and his henchmen, The Seven Demon Lords. This song takes place immediately after the birth of GranDracmon's "son" Arkadimon at the end of Chapter 64.

Oh, and just in case you want to know, here's who the characters are supposed to be:

Zira- GranDracmon

Kovu- Arkadimon

Simba/Pridelanders- Chosen Children (Digidestined, Tamers, Legendary Warriors)

Scar- Apoclymon

* * *

_Hush, my little one_

_You must be exhausted_

Zanbamon-X smirked. "The Egg hatched!"

GranDracmon's smile grew twice as big. **"Well, what are you waiting for? Let the baby in!"**

Zanbamon-X let in a small creature. The creature was really small; it had pink skin and two blades instead of hands. It was clear the creature had just been born, since it seemed confused.

_Sleep, my little Kovu,_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong,_

_You will be a king_

GranDracmon caressed Flamon-X's fur and the little creature that had just been born. He was so happy that his child had hatched from his egg. **"Soon, you will grow strong and powerful, my dear, just like me. I can't wait to see your true power, my little and beautiful child. My son...**_**Arkadimon**_**."**

Zanbamon-X and Sangloupmon bowed and exited, the former carrying the young Arkadimon with him. Alone again, GranDracmon sighed and headed toward the castle balcony to contemplate.

_I've been exiled, persecuted, _

_Left alone with no defense_

_When I think of what that brute did,_

_I get a little tense_

How could his own father Apoclymon have banished him to the Zero Zone like that? Just for thinking that GranDracmon was plotting against him? Not that his fears hadn't been unjustified, but still. He would _never_ be that kind of father to Arkadimon, even if he ended up betraying GranDracmon like Lucemon had.

_But I dream a dream so pretty,_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

'_Cause it soothes my inner kitty_

_And it helps me get some rest_

Yet here he was, achieving the one goal Apoclymon and that traitor Lucemon had never been able to accomplish: the conquest of both the Digital and Real Worlds and the deaths and enslavements of three of the Chosen Children.

_The sound of Simba's dying gasp_

_His daughter squealing in my grasp_

_His lioness' mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby!_

The deaths of Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida must still be haunting the Digidestined and other Chosen, as was the disappearance of Takuya Kanbara. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the Legendary Warriors' faces when they would learn that their leader was now GranDracmon's "pet."

_Now the past I've tried forgetting,_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is I know it's petty, but I hate to let them live_

He'd made so many enemies over the course of his lifetime: Apoclymon, the Dark Masters, Lucemon, the Chosen Children, Milleniummon, the Others. He wanted payback against them all for what they'd all done to him, especially the Chosen Children, who'd robbed him of personal vengeance against so many of those enemies.

_So you've found yourself somebody to chase Simba up a tree?_

_Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me_

The Demon Lords had all attempted to defeat the Chosen Children all on their own but had failed, but now Arkadimon had the data of all seven Lords except Lucemon flowing in his veins. With the combined power of all of GranDracmon's formerly most powerful servants at his disposal, there was no hope of the Chosen Children standing up to Arkadimon's power.

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby!_

The deaths of Kamiya and Ishida and the enslavement of Kanbara would be considered the "soft" part of his torment of the Chosen Children after they'd be introduced to his son. And once Arkadimon was through with them...it would be his "dear" brother Milleniummon and the Others' turn to feel the wrath of him and his son.

_Scar is gone, but Zira's still around to love this little lad_

'_Til he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad_

Not long ago, he'd told Zanbamon-X that he now realized that Apoclymon had loved him, but sealed him away because GranDracmon was too tempermental. His efforts to take over all worlds was as much an attempt to fulfill his father's dreams as it was to spite him by accomplishing the one task Apoclymon never could, and how ironic that it would be his son- Apoclymon's own _grandson_- that would accomplish this task for him.

_Sleep, you little termite-I mean precious little thing_

_One day when you're big and strong,_

_You will be a king_

The sun had begun setting in the sky. _Just as it is setting on the end of the reign of humans in the Real World. It won't be long until the Reign of GranDracmon is accepted throughout this world, as well as the Tamers' and Legendary Warriors' home worlds._ The thought of this significantly brightened the thoughtful mood GranDracmon had been in.

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar_

He couldn't wait for the Chosen Children to encounter Arkadimon in action. The fear in their faces, knowing that they were encountering the one foe that they would _never_ be able to defeat. The thought warmed whatever passed in his body for a heart.

_The joy of vengeance!_

_Testify!_

_I can hear the cheering_

_Kovu, what a guy!_

The setting sun was giving the sky a blood-red look. GranDracmon smirked. His revenge was nearing its completion and soon all of his enemies would pay for their defiance.

_Payback time is nearing, and then our flag will fly_

_Against a blood-red sky!_

_That's my lullaby!_

GranDracmon gave a wicked laugh that chilled the bones of all Digimon and humans who were able to hear it, as were the words that immediately followed it: **"I do believe that I'll sleep well tonight."**

* * *

Special thanks to Twilight Archangel for allowing me to do this. Read and Review, especially those fans of "Flames of Destiny" to whom I'm dedicating this.


End file.
